Love in Gotham
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Love is in the air when Bruce decides to throw a party for everyone. Little does he know it will end up in a different way when frienemies get together in this special fanfic.


**Time to get another chapter up; I am on a roll today. This will be a Valentines special for my Justice League fanfic. The guys have something planned for the girls this Valentine's day. Snart really didn't think that it was a good idea as he wasn't one to be romantic. He would rather steal Charlie something, even though Barry is fully against it. Charlie is his sister and wants her to be happy, but doesn't want her to end up like Snart. Though Barry is focusing on what to do for Starla, he doesn't know exactly what do to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Justice League as they are all owned by DC. I own Suki, Starla, and Bierrez. Monsterslut owns River, Tessa, Faith and Charlie.**

Barry had been running around Wayne Manor like crazy. Bruce thought it would have been a great idea to have a party at his house for Valentine's Day. Oliver was sitting off on the couch looking relaxed as Barry walked over to him.

"Oliver come on, the girls will be here in a few hours and you sitting there doing nothing while the rest of us are setting up decorations for the party. I mean I know Felicity is coming too right? Don't you want to tell her that you had a hand in setting up as well?"

Oliver groaned and sat up and Clark walked in carrying balloons with Dick holding flowers. Oliver looked up shocked and looked around. There was one person that he didn't see around.

"Tell Bruce that he might want to lock up all his valuable, Snart is nowhere to be seen. Dick why don't you be a good boy and tell Bruce. I don't know where he is at and besides you know where he hides."

Dick rolled his eyes as Bruce walked down the stairs holding Lenard by the collar. Oliver laughed as Snart had no weapon against the dark knight.

"Snart, you are to stay down here and help the others set up for the party that includes you too Oliver. Just because you are a Queen, doesn't make you any special. Now Ray said that he would be here shortly with Roy. Hal is upstairs putting the girls' gifts together. Oliver, how can you get Felicity so much tech and yet she still doesn't have enough?"

Oliver laughed as Snart groaned as he was tossed on the couch. Bruce went back upstairs as Dick wondered what he was doing and headed upstairs to follow Bruce. He had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Dick get back downstairs and take care of everything downstairs. I am taking care of a few things upstairs."

He groaned and headed back downstairs as Clark laughed. Oliver went to sit back down and Clark and grabbed his collar and took him into the kitchen. Roy and Ray had walked into the kitchen from being let in from the back door. Hal followed as well as he looked around.

"It is kind of nice to finally be able to see what this place looks like. Faith has told me a bit about here, but for some reason she never let me come over."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he set out some plates and cups for when the girls finally came over. Oliver placed his hand on Hal's shoulder and sighed.

"Hal, Dick here is her brother and his girlfriend is actually my cousin. It will be interesting when they get here. In fact my wife is coming as well. She can be scary as well."

Hal laughed shaking his head. He looked over at Oliver and smiled, he thought that just because Felicity was nice and sweet, she didn't have a dark side or a scary side. Oliver rolled his eyes and went to grab a cookie off the tray that was on the table and a hand slapped his hand away. Felicity stood there with her arms crossed as she glared at him. Suki and River stood behind her as Dick stepped back away from Oliver.

"I swear I didn't eat any cookies, Oliver was going to eat some. He was going to be a bad boy Felicity. You should punish him by no sex for a month."

Oliver glared at Dick as he laughed and Faith walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed. River walked over and placed her hand on Suki's shoulder to keep her from doing anything stupid. Alfred walked in and looked at everyone.

"Good I am glad that everyone is here. Charlie just pulled up so I am going to start getting you all into your jobs for the party. Now when I call your names, I want you to go to your areas to do what you need to."

Clark and Felicity walked in and Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around him. River kept her hand on Suki's shoulder. When Charlie and Barry walked in as Alfred cleared his throat.

"Alright first off, Ray, Hal, Snart and Felicity are going to work in the living room. Oliver I know you and Felicity are together, so that is why I am pairing up people with people who are not with each other."

Oliver nodded as they all left the room. River walked over to Dick still holding onto Suki just in case River was called next. Tessa, Bruce, Lois, and Bierrez hadn't gotten there as they were going to be late. Starla had walked in behind Barry as the speedster hadn't seen her yet. Alfred smiled as he looked around the room.

"Alright, Oliver, Barry, Clark and River will be working outside in the backyard. I am sure that you guys will make the backyard look amazing when you guys are done."

They all nodded as all that was left was Suki, Dick, Starla, Faith, Charlie and Roy. Alfred looked between them and nodded as he smiled and held out his hand to them all.

"Now all that remain are in charge of the kitchen. Just mostly prep work is all nothing more. I do all the cooking in the house so like pouring the wine in glasses as well as setting the table. I am sure that all of you can handle that correct? Now I am going to go upstairs to check on Bruce. You kids play nice and maybe I will give you all some of the cookies I have made."

He had walked out as Dick had begun to set the table as Charlie and Roy began to walk out of the room to talk about some things. Starla had headed out to the back to go find Barry as Suki and Faith were left there looking at each other.

"Well Faith, we can pour the wine into glasses and get them on the table. I mean it isn't much but it is a good chance for us to talk just the two of us. I mean soon we will be sister in laws."

Faith had then grabbed the bottle of wine that was beside her and walked over to her and grinned. The grin made Suki worry as she then opened up the bottle of wine and dumped it over Suki's head. Suki gasped as wine went down her head and onto her white dress. It was red wine too so the wine stained her white dress making it look red. Dick had looked up just in time to see the red staining her dress as he ran over thinking it was blood on her dress.

"Faith, what in the world did you do?! I mean really did you have to do that?"

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she grinned at Dick. The wine soaked her dress and it looked like fresh blood was on it. Dick had run to get some paper towels to wipe the wine off of her dress. Faith knew it was useless to try to get rid of wine with just paper towels as the dress was white and it would take forever to get the wine out.

"Faith what were you thinking? Bruce was holding this so we all could get to know each other and instead you pour wine all over my girlfriend. How would you feel if I did something to Hal?"

There was a piece of cake sitting on the counter and just as Hal walked in, Dick threw the cake at his face and threw it right at his face. The cake hit him directly in the face as Clark walked in and gasped. Some of the frosting landed on him as he raised his eyebrows at Dick.

"What do you think you are doing Dick? I mean….What in the world happened to Suki? Was she attacked or something?"

Dick glared at his sister as he pointed at Faith. He was still trying to wipe off the wine off of her still with a sigh.

"My sister decided to pour wine on her as revenge because she has never liked her."

Faith rolled her eyes as she reached over to grab some of the frosting off of Hal and threw it. Dick ducked just in time as Oliver walked in and it hit him right in the face. Faith giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well looks like I hit her cousin so that was actually pretty fun. Maybe I should pour wine on him next and see what he does?"

Oliver growled and went to grab a fork off the table and flicked it. Felicity and Ray walked in and Ray Barry caught it just in time.

"Oliver what in the world are you doing? I mean come on throwing silverware is not a way to get a ladies attention. Showering her with gifts is something that you need to do."

Oliver rolled his eyes as Ray grinned and took the fork and flicked some of the frosting off of Hal and it landed right on River. She glared at Ray and went after him. Food began to fly everywhere as nobody knew who was throwing what anymore. Bruce walked in as everyone was throwing food and they instantly stopped when Bruce got a pie in the face. Faith had hid the other pie in her other hand as she was the one who threw the pie.

Somehow even Alfred had gotten in the middle of the food fight as he looked at everyone standing in the room. Suddenly a grin crossed his face as he walked over and picked up the pie that Faith had put down and pushed it right into her face. He laughed so hard as he looked at everyone. Tessa walked in right behind him followed by Bierrez and Lois had looked at everyone in shock. They all were covered in food and only Suki looked like a blood bath. Bruce turned to her and smiled.

"The Carrie look goes good on you Suki, but I think that you all clean up. I think we have all had enough fun for one day. I mean look at all of you, covered in food and everything. This will be one Valentine's Day that nobody would forget."

They all nodded and walked off to clean up. Dick and Suki walked up to his room first, but first he stopped her as everyone stared at them. Dick pulled out a small box as he opened it.

"I want to give you a promise ring, I love you very much and one day I want to marry you. This is my promise to you, that I will one day have your hand in marriage."

She blushed deeply as Faith gagged but smiled. For acting like a total bitch, she was started to grow on Faith. She would never admit it but maybe one day but now no.


End file.
